


New chance

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Secret agents AU, lovers quarrel heyheyhey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: "Listen up, pretty boy, I don’t know how the rules work back at your place and, frankly, I don’t give a shit. I don’t give a shit that you’re a squad leader back in Miyagi. You’re in Tokyo now, so while you’re under my roof you’re going to have to follow my rules, and my rules say no training in the middle of the goddamn night. People’s lives are in your hands, yours and mine, and how do you expect me to trust you with my people when you do stupid shit like this, huh? Isn’t your knee already fucked? What do you want by doing this? Fucking it up until you can’t fix it anymore?"That ticked off Oikawa, who bared his teeth and held his hand up in a fist, swinging it at Hajime’s face, but Hajime was faster.





	New chance

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo~ Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it! A big thanks to my beta, teacu, you're awesome <3  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, and feel free to point them out if you find some! I was actually thinking of starting a series out of this, so let me know in the comments if you liked it and if I can improve!

It was ungodly time of the night, and Hajime was roaming around the headquarters, unable to sleep. His head was pulsating heavily, ears still ringing from the kick he'd received during yesterday's practice, so he had decided to take a walk until the painkillers started to kick in. As he was getting near the recreation center he started to hear muffled noises of punches against a blunt object. At first he was grateful for being able to hear again, until he realized that it was three in the morning and that late night practices were forbidden unless stated otherwise. He quickened his pace until he reached the recreation center, and halted to observe the scene in front of him.

_The pretty boy._

In the center of the rink stood Oikawa, one of the recruits that had been sent from Miyagi to train with them for a while, until his division was remodeled with the newest equipment. He was all sweat and ragged breaths, stance low and fists protecting his face as he was getting ready to attack the training robot, when Hajime stepped in.

“Stop the simulation.”

The robot halted to a stop and Hajime turned to Oikawa who looked genuinely confused as to why Hajime had stopped him, still trying to catch his breath.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Hm? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean why the hell are you practicing in the middle of the night when every sane person should be asleep by now?”

“Oh, that! Don’t worry about it, it’s just a small warm up.” He flashed Hajime a cheery smile and wiped his face with his shirt.

“Well you must be very weak if you get like this with just a simple warm up.”

Hajime walked up to the robot to push it back onto its place when he saw the settings Oikawa had put.

“ _High difficulty_? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“With me? What’s with _you_? Why are so uptight about this?”

Hajime steeled his jaw and clenched his hands into fists, exhaling slowly to stop himself from punching the new guy in the face.

“Because we need you here in top condition and we obviously can’t have that with you being reckless like this.”

“You know, being a leader of a squad usually means that the person knows how to do their job without others butting in, and since I’ve been, oh surprise, a leader of my squad for quite a while, don’t you think that you should stop ordering me around and start minding your own business, hm?”

That was the final straw. Hajime grabbed Oikawa by his collar and dragged him over to the nearest wall, the latter stumbling clumsily.

“Listen up, pretty boy, I don’t know how the rules work back at your place and, frankly, I don’t give a shit. I don’t give a shit that you’re a squad leader back in Miyagi. You’re in Tokyo now, so while you’re under my roof you’re going to have to follow my rules, and my rules say no training in the middle of the goddamn night. People’s lives are in your hands, yours and mine, and how do you expect me to trust you with my people when you do stupid shit like this, huh? Isn’t your knee already fucked? What do you want by doing this? Fucking it up until you can’t fix it anymore?”

That ticked off Oikawa, who bared his teeth and held his hand up in a fist, swinging it at Hajime’s face, but Hajime was faster. He pinned Oikawa’s hand to the wall and got up in his face.

“You were lucky once, don’t be so sure doctors will be able to save you the next time. Now go to bed and I don’t want to see you around here unless we’re doing the regular drills. Understood?”

Their faces were so close Hajime could feel how deep his chest was heaving as he was trying to steady his breathing, could see how clenched Oikawa’s jaw was, before he finally relaxed.

“Yes, Iwaizumi.”

_Pang_

That was the first time Oikawa called him by his name and, for a split second, Hajime thought he might have been too harsh to Oikawa. He didn’t regret  scolding him for being reckless, for risking not just his, but his people’s lives, too, but he had heard how sensitive the whole topic about his knee was, and he almost apologized to Oikawa, before the latter interrupted him.

“Can you let me go now? You don’t want to see me and, quite honestly, your face isn’t really the most pleasant to look at, either” he said, poison dripping from his voice which he barely kept from trembling.

Oikawa was strict during the drills, knowing how to keep everybody in their place, but he usually did it in a lively voice, trying to keep the atmosphere up, never in a malicious tone. It took Hajime a moment to process what Oikawa had said and then he pulled back, Oikawa shoving at his shoulder to rush past him, and Hajime pretended he didn’t feel guilty watching him leave. Oikawa slammed the door and Hajime stood frozen for a second, Oikawa’s footsteps still ringing in his head, before he took a deep sigh and slowly made his way to his room.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a flurry. They still had regular practices, but Oikawa withdrew himself to the farthest part of the recreation center, closing himself off from Hajime. The latter did try to talk to him, but each time he had tried Oikawa would find a way to avoid him, engaging himself in sparring with someone from his squad, helping them with their techniques, or slipping away silently from the center. The squads also noticed their strange behavior, it was impossible not to, but averted their eyes whenever they got caught staring for too long.

It wasn’t long ago since their squads have been paired up, but they’ve become accustomed to one another, and drills where they would set their squads sparring with one another were liked and much expected. They’ve become familiar with one another’s fighting styles, expanding their own knowledge and experience, and many times Hajime had thought that, if made into one big squad, they would be one of the best in the country, but now the practices were just a mess of bad punches and awkward kicks.

 The situation between the two leaders had clearly affected everybody, and it needed to be resolved as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t think so because, when Hajime came to the canteen for breakfast, there were no signs of neither Oikawa nor his squad.

“What happened? Where’s Oikawa’s squad? Did they sleep in?”

“They’d got the permission to use the recreation center earlier in the morning, apparently Oikawa said that they relaxed too much here, and decided to step the training up a notch, which I totally think is bullshit, by the way. Hanamaki told me”, Matsukawa answered and continued to chew his sandwich. The entire canteen was staring at Hajime. Now was his chance to fix this.

He took a deep sigh and strode to the recreation center with confidence in his walk. He was not going to let Oikawa get away this time. He opened the door, not caring about many eyes that watched his every move, and came straight to Oikawa.

“We need to talk.”

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of something here.”

“Wait, let me think. No.”

Oikawa stared at him for a second before he turned to his squad and clapped his hands.

“Okay, everybody, I’ll be out for a couple of minutes, but that does not mean you can slack off while I’m out. Do another five rounds and then switch.”

Hajime waited until Oikawa lead him out the center, and then spoke up.

“You need to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

“Oh, please, stop fucking around. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks now. I wouldn’t have said anything, but it’s not about just you and me anymore. It’s been affecting everyone. The atmosphere is stiff, and the drills are sloppy. If everything’s falling apart now, what do you think is going to happen when we go to an actual mission?”

Oikawa stood with crossed arms and averted his eyes, awkward silence filling the air.

Hajime sighed again.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is- I’m sorry. You really were reckless that night and you could have hurt yourself, but I shouldn’t have said that about your knee. You’re a squad leader for a reason, and of course you know how to take care of yourself. It was out of place to say something like that. So, yeah, sorry” he lowered his eyes and frowned at the floor.

For a moment there was just silence and Hajime thought that Oikawa was still mad which, honestly, wasn’t fair, because he didn’t come all the way swallowing his pride and saying sorry just to get rejected.

“You know, insulting someone while trying to apologize won’t get you far.”

Hajime looked up to see a lazy smile spreading on Oikawa’s face. The latter uncrossed his arms and patted Hajime’s shoulder.

“But I appreciate the sentiment anyway.”

“So we’re good now?”

“Yeah, were good.”

“So, uh, do you maybe want to come sparring with me later after the drills? Maybe destroy a robot or two?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t late practices forbidden? Or that was just my imagination.”

“I thought you are able to take care of yourself? Or that was just my imagination.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and turned to the door, but Hajime didn’t miss his smirk.

“See you at ten. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated~  
> You can find me at minyardxva.tumblr.com or at @starstrucktooru on twitter


End file.
